


A Parkner fic because I'm bored

by parknerislife



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Getting Together, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Biological Child, M/M, i still dont know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parknerislife/pseuds/parknerislife
Summary: Harley Stark is a name known to most people around the world. Being the son of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts definitely has its perks. Not many people have their own personalized Stark Phone that will never be released to the public or get to work with Tony in the lab. There's also the perk of having two of the best people in the world as parents. However, constantly being in the spotlight definitely has its downsides. Such as people always trying to secretly take photos of him in public or the comments on his Instagram that aren't always positive. The worst is Harley's fear of coming out. Don't get him wrong he knows his parents will be fully supportive, them being both bi and pan respectively. He just really doesn't want to deal with the media coming after him. The only person who knows is his best friend since they were two and the person he's been in love with since he was 14, Peter Parker, as well as their friends.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Shuri, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 187





	A Parkner fic because I'm bored

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I haven't written anything in almost a year wow. Well you can thank self isolation for me writing this out of boredom. Also it is 3:30 am so it probably sucks but I hope you enjoy nonetheless!

Harley Stark is a name known to most people around the world. Being the son of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts definitely has its perks. Not many people have their own personalized Stark Phone that will never be released to the public or get to work with Tony in the lab. There's also the perk of having two of the best people in the world as parents. However, constantly being in the spotlight definitely has its downsides. Such as people always trying to secretly take photos of him in public or the comments on his Instagram that aren't always positive. The worst is Harley's fear of coming out. Don't get him wrong he knows his parents will be fully supportive, them being both bi and pan respectively. He just really doesn't want to deal with the media coming after him. The only person who knows is his best friend since they were two and the person he's been in love with since he was 14, Peter Parker, as well as their friends. 

In comparison to Harley Stark, Peter Parker is a nobody. Despite having his own Stark Internship and being Harley's best friend the media never seemed to really catch on to just how important he is to the Stark's. Peter would never be able to hurt a fly and is incredibly soft when compared to Harley's abrasive attitude. Despite how contrasting their personalities and appearances seem (Peter is 5'8 to Harley's 6'1) they are as close as two people can be. And so what if Peter has also been in love with Harley since he was Peter's bisexual awakening at 15. It's not like Harley would ever feel the same. Currently the two are hanging out at Stark Tower with their friends Ned, MJ, and Shuri (who was there visiting because she missed her girlfriend damn it). 

Stark Tower has become the group of nerds go to hangout place ever since May and Peter ended up moving in due to a kidnapping attempt by someone who caught wind on just how much they mean to the Stark's. It had taken a lot of convincing but May eventually relented when Pepper offered her a job as a nurse in their med bay as a form of rent. The five teens were currently watching Star Wars. Ned was laying on the air mattress on the floor surrounded by an unnecessary amount of pillows and blankets. MJ and Shuri were sitting together on the arm chair quietly whispering to each other, having little interest in the movie, currently scheming and trying to figure out how to get the two oblivious idiots on the couch to realize the other likes them back. Peter and Harley were currently cuddling on the couch, Harley's arms were around Peter, and Peter was asleep, his head on Harley's chest. Harley had quit paying attention to the movie in favor of watching Peter sleep, looking at him like he hung the sun, the moon, and the stars. 

Harley fell asleep not long after Peter did giving MJ and Shuri the opportunity to enact their plan. They quickly signaled to Ned to quietly follow them and once they had left the room they asked Friday to wake the boys up. Peter was the first to wake to Fridays alarm and his face quickly grew red at the position he was in. He quickly jumped from Harley's arms which finally startled the boy from his sleep. 

"Hey Pete, what's wrong?" Harley said groggily. 

"Nothing, Friday's alarm just scared me is all."

"Aw Petey, I'm sorry."

"No it's fine, we should probably go to bed now, the others have."

"Okay," Harley replied, "My room or yours?" It had become a strange sort of habit for the two boys to sleep together since Peter had nightmares and Harley had insomnia, both of which were significantly helped by the presence of the other. 

"Yours?" Peter asked. 

"Okay Sweetheart lets go." Harley said completely oblivious to Peter's face growing red at the use of the nickname. The two quickly made their way to Harley's room and slipped into bed, falling asleep wrapped around each other once more. 

\---------------------------

The next morning Peter once again woke up to himself tangled in Harley's arms. However this time Harley had an iron grip around him so he couldn't free himself. Peter just stared at the boy while he slept. God I love him so much Peter thought to himself. Harley began to stir and opened his eyes to find Peter staring at him with an emotion he couldn't quite place on his face. If he didn't know better he would have thought it was love but surely Peter didn't like, let alone love him. 

"Like what you see, Darlin'" Harley asked and grinned with satisfaction as Peter's face turned bright red. Suddenly with confidence that seemingly came from nowhere Peter replied, 

"Yeah, I do Stark, gonna do something about it." 

Harley blushed and somehow managed to stutter out "C-Can I kiss you, Peter?"

"God yes please Harley" and with that their lips met, Harley pulling Peter as close as he possibly could while Peter moved to straddle him fingers pulling at Harley's hair. Their teeth clinked as they found their rhythm and they barely stopped to breathe. Eventually the boys separated but still refused to let each other go. Peter was still laying on top of Harley, his head against Harley's neck, when Shuri burst in telling them to get their broken white boy asses downstairs for breakfast. When Shuri noticed what position they were in she smiled and closed the door doing a victory dance. A few minutes after the boys separated and headed downstairs to the big kitchen with promises to talk about this later. 

The boys arrived in the kitchen to find Steve and Bucky making pancakes, eggs, and bacon, while Tony and Pepper along with Nat and Wanda sat at the table. MJ, Ned, and Shuri were spread out around the island in the kitchen and Peter and Harley took their seats next to each other at the island as well, their friends giving them a knowing look. The three soon left after breakfast was finished and Harley and Peter retreated to Harley's room again. 

"So-" Peter began, Harley cut him off by saying, 

"I think I'm in love with you"

"You think or you know" Peter replied with a teasing look on his face. 

"I know, I've known since I was 14 but I understand if you don't feel the same." 

"Harley don't be ridiculous, I've been in love with you since I was 15 and realized I was bi!" Peter exclaimed. 

"R-Really?" Harley asked because for all the confidence he seems to exude he really was as anxious and insecure as any other teenager. 

"Yes," Peter stated firmly moving closer until he was just a breaths away from Harley's face, "So Harley Stark, Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Yes, yes I do so badly, but what about my parents and everyone else?"

"We can tell them when you're ready Harls. There is no rush, especially with something as big as this." 

"I want to tell them I do but I'm more scared of the medias reaction than anything."

"What random people on the internet say about you means nothing Harls. The only thing that matters is the opinions of those closest to you." 

"Thanks Darlin', I love you."

"I love you too." Peter finally closed the infinitesimal gap between them and connected their lips which led to another hour long make out session however neither boy wanted to let go. 

\----------------------

That night Harley found himself outside of his parents bedroom debating whether or not to knock on the door. Suddenly Pepper called out "Harley honey, come inside I can hear you pacing." Harley nervously entered the room. 

"What's going on kid?" Tony asked. 

"I have something that I need to tell you guys."

"What is it sweetie?" Pepper replied concern written across her face. 

"I'm gay" 

"Okay sweetie. You know that we love you no matter what right?" Pepper pulled Harley into a hug as he nodded. 

"Besides we kind of figured with the way you look at Pete" Tony says making Harley's eyes go wide. 

"What do you mean the way I look at Pete?"

"Honey you look at him the same way I look at your father", Pepper replies, "with that said is there anything else you want to tell us?"

"Yeah um Peter and I are dating as of this morning." 

"Wow that took a lot longer than I thought it would" Tony replies chuckling. 

"Thank you for telling us sweetheart, we love you so much, now go to bed I'm sure Peter is getting impatient."

Harley left the room with a bright red face but a overwhelming feeling of relief. He went back to his room where he found Peter sound asleep and slipped into bed throwing his arms around Peter's waist. 

\------------------------

The next day the Avengers were called out on a mission but thankfully Peter wasn't needed for it. Harley was in the kitchen making breakfast when Peter walked in still half asleep and wrapped his arms around Harley from behind, resting his head against Harley's back. Harley hummed with contentment and soon breakfast was ready. Peter sat on the counter eating while Harley stood between his legs. They talked about random things for a while such as having to go back to school the following week. Peter eventually tilted his head up silently asking Harley to kiss him to which Harley complied. Things soon got heated as they began kissing more frantically, Peter's legs locked around Harley's waist as his hands tugged at Harley's hair, Harley's hands travelling all over the other boy. 

This was how the Avengers found out about Peter and Harley. 

They had returned from their mission which had taken a lot less time than expected and found the boys in the kitchen, making out. 

"OH MY GOD THEY'RE DOING IT" Clint proceeded to shout, startling the boys and causing their faces to go red. 

"Um we're just gonna go-" Peter said as he pulled Harley back to his room both boys laughing. 

Honestly no avenger could say they were actually shocked at this development considering they looked at each other like love sick idiots, even before they got together. So they just shrugged and moved on with their days. 

\------------------------

Harley and Peter had been dating for six months when they decided to officially announce their relationship. It had been the best six months of both boys lives and though neither of them were quite ready to admit it, neither of them could imagine life without each other. So they took to Instagram to announce just how completely in love they were. Harley shared a photo of him hugging Peter from behind, Peter leaning his head back onto Harley's chest and a picture of them cuddled up on the couch, fast asleep, tangled in each others arms. He captioned the photos, To Peter Parker, my best friend, my person, my soulmate, I love you so much and don't know how I would have gotten through life without you. These past six months have been some of the best in my life and I can't wait to see what the future holds for us. Love, Harls. 

Peter shared a similar post but the first picture was of them kissing at sunset (thank you MJ for her photography skills) and another picture of Harley picking Peter up from the ground both of them laughing hysterically. To my soulmate, I cannot imagine my life without you. You are my best friend and the person I know I can always rely on. I love you so so much and I know that this is just the beginning for us. I am so grateful to have you in my life. Love, Pete. 

The internet went absolutely insane and as the months and years went by people could not get enough of these two boys who are so obviously completely gone for each other. Peter and Harley had been made for each other and everyone knew it which is why it came as no surprise when the boys announced their engagement just a few years later. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments/constructive criticism and kudos! Stay safe!


End file.
